vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Itzli
Summary Secrets lurk around in the Puella Magi multiverse, and that includes Itzli the true final boss Homura has to face! Thanks to Walpurgisnacht and Madoka’s witch form, we have never seen this witch in the anime, however, in the video game PMMM Portable we see Itzli arrive when Walpurgisnacht is defeated and Madoka isn’t transformed into a witch (Homura just can't catch a break huh). Itzli is notable for its origins, as it is a witch that has arrived from the edge of the galaxy to "forget about all magical girls". Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Unknown prior to becoming a witch, Itzli Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Portable Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Witch, Oblivion Witch of Vengeance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (All Types), (Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Magic, Telepathy, Magic Enhanced Senses, Transformation, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Energy Projection, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when critically damaged), Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Spaceflight, Weather Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Poison Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Reality Warping, Familiar Summoning, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair). Resistance to Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification) and Mind Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). Attack Potency: Unknown (Was implied and suggested to have killed the magical girl population of her homeworld as the equivilent of Walpurgisnacht, but somehow fell to Homura Akemi after several battles) Speed: An Unknown degree of FTL to possibly Massively FTL+ flight speed (Came from the edge of the galaxy, though the time span is unknown). At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Would be defeated by Homura or Madoka, though the specifics is unknown.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: At least several kilometers, likely tens of kilometers (Has the ability to summon a storm of acid rain, should at least be comparable to normal witches.) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Self-Destruction: When defeated, Itzli's corpse will suddenly fly deep into the sky and explode. * Acid Rain: Spews out acid from its body that covers the terrain, also in the form of rain. * Fireball: As the name suggests it sends a fireball to its opponent * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally potrayed to be able to effect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. ** Shadow Magical Girls: Itzli is capable of summoning the former magical girls that compose her body as shadowy familiars, the exact same as Walpurgisnacht. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Witches Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users